Move Like a Sinner
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Hinata decides to pay Menma a visit. What Hinata doesn't know is that Menma isn't Menma at all and what Naruto is about to learn is that Hinata doesn't take no for an answer. Road to Ninja.


Move Like a Sinner

'_One touch and you shiver, you move like a sinner.'_

Hinata pays Menma a visit. What she doesn't know is that Menma is Naruto, and what Naruto doesn't know is that Hinata doesn't take no for an answer. Road to Ninja.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but a part of him really loved it here. Where ever 'here' was. Maybe that wasn't so hard to believe. He'd always wanted a family and it was better than he'd dreamed. To sit around the dinner table, eating Kushina's delicious food. Bantering like only a family could. A sad sigh escaped his lips. He knew all too well that some time he had to leave here and go back to his world, but all he wanted was to enjoy right now. Bask, if only for a little while in what he'd always wanted.

Naruto stretched his legs out and turned on his side (his bed here was surprisingly more comfortable here than back home. Another bonus.)

"Menma." the voice was feminine and familiar in a strange way. The name that wasn't his left her lips in a slow tease. Naruto tensed. Yes, he knew that voice. It had frequented his dreams too often after the attack on Konoha. Some dreams sad, and others...others he was too ashamed to admit having. The Jinchuuriki turned slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure what he'd see. She was there though. Not the Hinata he knew. Oh no, this one was the exact opposite as she sat in the desk chair facing him. One of those incredible legs crossed over the other. Her hand resting on her knee, her back slightly arched and the other arm thrown over the back of the chair as those pale eyes watched him with an almost calm predatory nature in them. Naruto's eyes moved over her has her head turned slightly to the side making her hair fall over her cleavage. He wouldn't look. No way.

"Menma," she said again, "What are you doing?" it was a demand, so unlike Hinata, as she dragged her hand up her thigh and Naruto eyes clung to it with an appalling hunger.

"Menma," she snapped when she got no reply, uncrossing her legs and leaning towards him. Naruto shook his head mutely. Forcing his eyes to stay on her face.

Her lips tilted into a sexy smirk. "Where are your parents?"

"Out," he answered, slightly bewildered at her strange attitude, and when she leaned forward more he snapped his eyes shut, a mantra of 'don't look' repeating through his head. He was sure this Hinata would beat the shit out of him if he did.

He hadn't even felt her move until something warm landed on not just one, but both of his knees, pushing them apart...and then the bed dipped under her weight.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "H-Hinata!"

"What the fuck were you doing with Sakura?" she snapped, Hinata's face now breaths away from his.

"I-I..."

"Were you on a date?!" there was a tone of warning in her voice and Naruto paled.

"I don't share very well, Menma." her hands were flat on his chest now and she dragged them down. "Not when all this is mine."

Naruto's eyes couldn't get any bigged than they were at that moment, he could feel the throb of heat in his cheeks. Were Menma and Hinata...? He couldn't believe it, and yet, in the next moment – she leaned down her lips aimed at his and her chest – oh _fuck. _Naruto eyes moved of their own accord and the sight was as glorious as he'd dreamt. Before he could form any kind of solid thought, blood spewed from his nose and he was out from under her – his back hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Hinata looked properly outraged, her mouth opening in some kind out angry snap but slowly, her lips tilted into a smile and then a sultry laugh bubbled from her.

"Menma," the name was a promise and a threat, her voice like a smooth, melted chocolate. When her eyes found his again, Naruto had no control over what he felt – a rush of desire. Her jacket slid from her slim shoulders and fell onto his bed as she disappeared from it. Again, he was slammed into the wall, but this time...it was her. "Don't fight me tonight." she sounded slightly breathless and then her lips slammed into his. Naruto had never been really kissed before, let alone like _this. _ Her lips were pure lust against his. Lust and fire. There was no way Naruto could get out of this, not without her knowing something was weird with him, and that would risk exposing him and Sakura. No, he couldn't do that. Which left him with one option, and deciding wasn't hard at all. Hinata trailed rough kisses down his jaw and into his neck, her hands ripping the fabric of his black vest apart. Hinata dragged her tongue up his neck and Naruto's head lolled back. He reached out blindly for something to steady himself with. "H-Hinata...maybe we shouldn't..." And that's when he lost his pants. Naruto froze, slowly his head moved to Hinata. She was staring down at what his pants should have covered, her eyes glimmering with satisfaction. "Bed," she commanded, "Now," and the she grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him forward, making Naruto stumble back towards the bed and he'd almost made it there when he heard the sound of her clothes hitting the floor. Naruto froze, suddenly ware aware of what she expected to happen. Could he really do this. Naruto-not-Menma? Of course, he'd never had sex before. Hell, he was only sixteen, although, that didn't seem to have stopped Hinata and Menma, and suddenly he wondered - if this was a possibility for him and his Hinata...maybe not soon but could he consider it? Could he have feelings for her? Did the dreams mean more than he'd realized?

Hinata grabbed him and spun him around before pushing him down. She slid onto his chest and Naruto could feel her skin on him. Hinata pulled her netted vest over her head and tossed it aside.

"GAH!" Naruto tried to escape again but this time she held him down. Hinata leaned down. "Menma...look at me." her breath was hot against his skin, her lips white hot as she dragged them along his jaw, it was too much. Too many sensations. The heat of her lips, her alluring invitation – her naked chest pressing into his. Naruto felt her sit up and his eyes stayed on her's. "Look," she told him breathlessly. He could feel a slickness where she now sat on his torso and it did nothing to calm his nerves, but neither did looking, and he did that anyway. Her skin was beautifully pale and her nipples hard. "Menma," she moaned softly, and Naruto watched her flush under his gaze. Hinata leaned down and claimed his lips and this time, he returned her passion. His hand burying into her locks and the other skimming over her ribs.

"Touch me," she hissed against his lips and after a moment of hesitation – he did. His hand slid over her breast easily, cupping what he could of it, his palm sliding over her hard peak. "Oh," she groaned and then in one easy movement slid her body down and then she sat up and took him inside of her. A harsh cry filled the silence and Naruto wasn't sure if it was him or Hinata but at the moment it didn't matter. He was in heaven, and it was pure fucking bliss. Holy _fuck. _ Hinata's head was thrown back, her chest moving up and down rapidly. He watched her for a moment more, and then she moved, and all his senses left him – but one and it was like his ability to feel was all centered to where their bodies connected. This time, the groan came from him, and it came out low and ragged. Hinata's nails dug into the skin of his chest but he didn't feel it. Her hips rocked into his roughly and Naruto bucked up against her unsteadily. He could hear her harsh breaths over his and Naruto reached out to grab her hips on pure instinct. He didn't lead her, her skin was way too slick to get a proper grip but her held her nonetheless. She groaned that name in a rush and Naruto felt his own fingers dig into her skin as he felt something impossible close in on him. Hinata let out a long ragged scream and something she tightened all around him and Naruto's back arched off of the bed. His orgasm rushed through him with an unstoppable force and it felt like it would never end. He felt literally drained when his awareness returned. Hinata was slumped against his chest, still straddling him. Her wet hair sticking to his chest.

"_Fuck..._" he breathed and he felt Hinata smile against his chest.

"Again?" she asked.

Naruto pushed himself up a little. "Theres more?"

Hinata smirked, and of course, she didn't disappoint.

Just a quick one shot. I know, I know – don't kill me. Work already has been, but I'm setting this weekend aside to get updates out on both Stand By Me and The World Won't Wait. Sorry again :(.

Don't hit and run this fic though! Review are appreciated!

- Zana-Lee xoxo


End file.
